The First
by marianna
Summary: The differing perspectives of Logan and V during and after their first kiss at the Camelot. Complete.
1. Logan

Disclaimer: I don't own _Veronica Mars_, obviously, but it would be fun if I did.

He hadn't wanted to leave the room. That agent-was it ATF? He was trouble. He could feel it in his bones. And poor Veronica…she'd looked so helpless and vulnerable in his clutches that Logan's fists clenched just thinking about it. He heard the door opening from behind him, and as he glanced up their gazes caught and held.

"Are you Ok?" He asked, barely able to check his concern. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't erase the look of fear that had flitted across her features, from his mind.

"Mmmhmm." She murmured, smiling tightly up at him. Then she stood on her tiptoes, standing closer to him than she'd ever been, and ever so lightly brushed her lips against his. _What?_ Taking a step back, she blinked, shaking her head at her stupidity, as she walked away from him. And almost without thinking he reached out and pulled her into his arms, leaning down and molding his lips against hers. His mind was blank as he explored the un-chartered territory before him. _Veronica_. Although he had dated many since Lilly's death, none of them had even remotely come close to filling the cavernous void that he'd carried around inside him since that fateful day. But now, as his lips were eagerly moving against Veronica's, the world ceased to exist. And he wasn't alone anymore. She pulled away first, staring up at him in shock, and by the look on her face he knew she'd felt it too. His hold on her had slackened, but the light reminder of their interlude remained, and at the realization in her eyes he dropped his arms, his pain at the loss of contact, hitting deep. As she ran down to her car, his eyes remained riveted on her, the shock on his mirroring her own.

A/N: I miss them together! And this is a nice cute little first kiss story. I'm going to do Veronica's interpretation too, never fear. I hope you liked it.


	2. Veronica

Disclaimer: I don't own _Veronica Mars_, but sometimes in the dark of night, like it is now, I feel like I could-and that I'd do a great job or owning it. I would write really great scripts, and treat the actors well-especially Jason Dohring…now who doesn't want that?

_Gun show, Waco, scores of like-minded misfits…bomb threats?_ Could Norris Clayton have orchestrated something so huge? And the more importantly _would _he have? She looks up and Logan is there, leaning against the paneling, waiting for her, just as he'd said he would he would be.

"You Ok?" He asks, genuine concern filling his voice, and she nods, an unintelligible sound escaping her lips. But she's not Ok, not really. Despite her familiarity with violent cases, this has hit close to her core, and she barely suppresses a shudder as she gazes up at him, relief and eternal gratitude flowing out of every pore. The urge to be closer to him overwhelms her, and without thinking, she stands on her tiptoes, and lightly flutters her lips against his. The shock on her face is palpable, and warning bells flash in her mind. _That was dumb Veronica_, she thinks, shaking her head in humiliation. _What would ever possess you to kiss Logan Echolls_-but she can't think, she can barely breathe, when he spins her around, drawing her into his arms.

Nothing can prepare her for the onslaught of emotions roiling through her. Passion…. heat…_exploding_ tension, it's almost as if this has been boiling up between them, aching to reach the surface, since he'd asked for her help. Maybe even _before_ that. She wraps her arms around him, trying to pull him closer, deeper, father than anyone has ever been. A light breeze flutters her hair, and shocked, she breaks away first, gazing up at him with guileless eyes. His arms are barely holding her, and she wants to close her eyes-relish the feeling of safety and warmth that he instills within her, but she takes as step back unable to process these new feelings and the hundreds of thoughts rushing through her head. As she reaches her car she can't help gazing at him one last time. The disbelief on his face surely matches her own, and she can feel the entire stability of her world crashing down. _You just kissed _Logan Echolls, screams the voice inside her head. But as she drives away, she finds she can't regret it.

A/N: So this is the second installment. Things have gotten so sad and complicated between these two on the show, that I figured why not have a throw back to the beginning? It remains one of my favorite VM moments, and totally one of the hottest TV kisses ever. I hope you enjoyed my little fic. I had a ton of fun writing it.


End file.
